1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to alarm clocks, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved alarm clock latch device for use in combination with a switching member for disengaging an actuated alarm of an alarm clock to prevent disengagement of the alarm prior to a full awakening by an operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various means to engage and disengage alarm devices associated with alarm clocks is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, the devices have essentially included integral alarm systems of a complex and elaborate construction not available for retrofitting of such devices to actuate or disengage an alarm clock alarm. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,223 to Oliveri sets forth an alarm clock formed with the clock positionable from an operative to an inoperative tilted position of the alarm clock to depress a normally biased plunger extending outwardly of the alarm casing to a position inwardly of the alarm clock casing upon tilting of the alarm clock. The patent is of relative ease of use but of a structure and function remote from that of the instant invention to enable a retrofit device associatable with an existing alarm clock to prevent disengagement of an on/off switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,875 to Rothman sets forth an alarm clock with a detachable overlying alarm that may be manually thrown to disengage the alarm upon impact with a stationary object. The Rothman patent is of interest relative to a novel alarm organization but as typical of the prior art, is of a relatively complex and cumbersome arrangement relative to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,651 to Komatsu sets forth an electronic time piece with an alarm with an external member that may be manipulated to control the duration of alarm. The electronic device as set forth is typical of contemporary electronic circuitry and of a construction of relative complexity to that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,170 to Jetter sets forth an alarm clock latching mechanism operative through a relay and time mechanism requiring an operator to maintain a latching mechanism by contiguous force and prevent alarm actuation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,157 to Jetter which may be activated by means of a local or remote manual depressible push button switch which must be held in a depressed condition for a predetermined period of time in order to effectively deactivate the clock alarm. The Jetter patent is again requiring an extensive electronic and built-in circuitry in cooperation with the alarm clock and may be appreciated if of a construction remote to that of the instant invention.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved alarm clock latching device which includes the characteristics of ease of use and of installation as well as effectiveness, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills that need.